1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet lifting device for facilitating the lifting and transportation of a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet lifting devices is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches devices for engaging a back of a pedestal of a toilet to lift the toilet and then the toilet is secured to the device for transportation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a toilet to be picked up and support with the same motion. Additionally, the device can be adjusted to accommodate toilets of varying heights.